lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Yamadutas (Ямадуты)
Translated Who are Yamadutas. In Hinduism they are some spooky deamons who come for sinner's souls. Before death sinny guys see them, yell at loud, don't want to come to their grab, but there are a lot of yamadutas and they pull a soul from a sinner's body forcely. (BTW i heard one total christian in the head who sworn by god that he saw claws traces at wooden floor near the bed of a witch who died yesterday. thats a witness testimony) So. Hinduism is hinduism, and USA is USA. Story. A hindu who was raised as Vaishnava (a pretty high religion status in India) spat on India's poverty and went to USA. So he stayed there. He worked in Pindosia for his entire life, married there, family, children, three cars per person, luxurious hut in NewJersey, and now he is in old years.In protestant america he ot that forgot his roots and beliefs, but somewat even was ashamed of theme, cause its pure paganism. He is in old years. Already on pension (that's for us. In real, he, with chic and shampagne eats up everything he saved on his well off old age) And then, at night, two come to him. devils. At night. And if only he slept, but no, not in sleep, but in real. Lying, reading a book (Bible?) And then these two. From nowhere. There are fucking fangs, hooves, claws, saliva, fur, so fucking scary. And then he remembers WHO they are - in childhood he was told WHO THESE ARE. He understood it's for him. And they are demons. See, he isnt a vegatrian long time, and ate a flock of cows at his new fatherland, which is a deadly sin in India. Well, he smoked, drank, fucked hippes in 70s. Yes. He understood WHO THEY ARE. And yelled "Yeyoooooo!!!!!!" And they: "da fuk you waving, thy are fucked up, man it's time." "nononononono!" "tfew." And fucking took his soul. Dragged it out of body and went with him. Not just went - they are beating him like a worst bastard with whips and lashes, biting to blood, you understend, behave like racketeers. Soldering-iron and smoothing-iron in ass(ortiment). so they walk him into sewer, then even lower, thensome sorrow worlds, black worlds, fire and cry, greek boats, and total trash which made the Hindu shut up and nervously swallow saliva like a Jerry The Mouse. They brought him into a hall. Very rich interiour, servants in bright clothes everywhere, you got it very nice room and Throne. There is a Mister at the Throne. Hindu gasped: "Yama!" (this is the prosecutor of universe) (so "child" beliefs of his grandgrandgrandfathers didn't lie) YamaRaj took the book of Hindu's Life. blown dust from it. put a hand on it. absorbed the information. Than said to those two Yamadutas - "Oy, just whom you brought, you schlymazels?" "y'know, mr YamaRaj, you've send us for D++++ Ne " "You two d s, now i'll give you D+++ Ne ! He just has the same name! You brought wrong Hindu American! this is NAMESAKE! go, faster bring this dude back, and bring me the RIGHT one! Quikly! Knowing the YamaRaj's person, Yamadutas with Hindu went off with a speed of a brick which was shat by a schoolkid after reading this story. So they are bringing him back, upwards. Through Ocean of mucus-pus-excreta, period-blood-to-fuck-you-will-not, chopped-off-dicks-word removed, i don't want give you problems, through famous Planet where bitumen boils eternally and there is not a single raindrop (aha, Christians, look how Hindus did you with your "Cauldron" hell district?), then other random demonic crap, yells, moans, growls, fly out of sewer through the deepest borehole on the Earth (remember it, yes?) and deliver straight to his bed in USA. Hindu, according to American custom, yells wildly - "you have no right, i will report, i will call 911!" (you know, assimilation is such a thing) And then one of Yamadutas can't stand his yells, says "Lis's, you think we're playing damn jokes with you" And fucked his poor leg above the knee with axe. Hindu screams "Yooooooooeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" Thankfully, it's not his time to response for the sin of foul language yet. "Yeeeeeoooooo!!!!!!!!" Yamadutas put his leg into his hand, sayin': "Now we put you back in body, before you wake up, put your leg as it was, and if you move even a bit - it won't grow together. Hold it until the first roosters singing (hello, Gogol!), and you'll have no problems." So he got quiet. So they thrown him into his body, laying half-dead in his western capitalist bed, gave a chopped leg into his hand, and said something like "we do not say farewell" and finally gone away. And showed a gesture from their eyes to him. Like, why the fuck you bristle, we write everything down! you're not in FSB, we won't send you to prison for a repost - you'll go straight to HELL! Hindu tried his best at putting the leg back - he felt nothing, there wasno blood, like in video game he fought inner shell when the game requires for smoth coordination with the outer one. Hindu just was understaning that here playing around with subtle and physical bodies has serious consequences. So, he tried his best. Seems like he did. the leg got on place. At morning he woke up, like in creepypastas, "iN cOlD sWeAt". Well, i actually idk in which sweat he woke up. Tried to stand up, but fuck you! Leg doesn't move! Yes, it's scary to look at it after ALL HE SAW! but decided anyway. Former commie now capitalist unwrapped the blanket - phew, the leg is at place. But he couldn't stand on it. Family called emergency medics. When leg got x-rayed, it turned out it got separated from body like 15-20 years ago, just grew back by a milimeter unprecise coordinates. why they decided it's 15-20 years ago? Muscles and tissues grew towether in this way. Just his bone is wide placed a fraction of millimeter away from correct placement... other wise everything would be ok. Family felt the worst: just yesterday they saw their daddy running and jumping arond, and then fuck... and 15-20 years of growing back and rehabilitation! Did this Hindu started to believe in faith of hes precursors, or didn't - english scientists don't know the answer. But he did buy all the khantimalas in all the his rotten capitalistic New Jersey and gave to all his relatives and friends - that's a fact! Original Кто такие Ямадуты. В индуизме это всякие стремные демонюки, которые приходят за душами грешников. Перед смертью грешота их видит, вопит, орет, не хотит идти к ним в обьяться, но ямадутов много и они насильно вытягивают душу из тела грешников. (кстати я слышал одного православного во всю голову который клялся и божился что видел вмятые когти на деревяном полу у кровати ведьмы которая вчера откинулась. это как свидетельские показания) Значь. Индуизм есть индуизм, а США есть США. История. Индус который воспитывался как вайшнава (в Индии достаточно высокий религиозный статус) плюнул на нищету Индии и махнул в США. Там и остался. Всю жизнь работал в пиндосии, там женился, семья, дети, три машины на человека, хатынка в НьюДжёрси, и уже преклоные года. В протестанской америке он не то что бы забыл свои корни и верования, но даже их както стеснялся, ибо язычество в чистом виде. Ему преклоные года. Уже на пенсии (по нашим меркам. на самом деле проедает с шиком и шампанским все что отложил себе на безбедную старость) И тут ночью к нему приходят двое. чертей. Ночью. И ладно если бы он спал, так нет, не во сне, а в живую. Лежит книгу (Библию?) читает. И тут эти двое ниоткуда. Клыки, копыта, когти, слюни, шерсть, пиздец какой охуенно страшный вид. И тут он вспоминает КТО это - в детстве ему рассказывали КТО ЭТО. Он понял что за ним. Да еще черти. Все таки давно не вегатрианец и схавал за свою жизнь на новой родине стадо коров, что считается в Индии смертельным грехом. Ну пил, курил, ебал хиппи в 70ых. Да. Он понял КТО ЭТО. И как заорет - Ёйооооооо!!!!!!! Они ему - ну и хуле ты волну гонишь. пизда тебе, человече, пора. - нененененене! - тю. И хуяк его душу из тела. Спокойно вытянули и пошли. Притом не просто пошли, стегают как последнего ублюдка батогами, плетями, кусают до крови, вобщем ведут себя как рекетиры. Паяльник и утюг в асс (сортименте) проходят они его в канализацию, потом еще ниже, потом через какието скорбные миры, черные миры, огонь и плачь, греческие лодки, и полный трешняк от которого Индус заткнулся и нервно глотал слюну как Мышонок Джерри. Приводят в зал. Очень богато обставлен, кругом яркая свита, красивое помещение вобщем и Трон. На Троне сидит Дядько. Индус так и ахнул - Яма! (Это прокурор во вселенной) (все таки не врали его "детские" верования его прапрапраотцов) ЯмаРадж поднял книгу Жизни Индуса. сдул с нее пыль. приложил руку. считал информацию. Потом к этим двум Ямадутам - Шлымазлы, вы таки кого ко мне привели? - ну дык, господин ЯмаРадж, сами посылали за Д++++ Не . - Я вас тут двоих д сам сделаю Д++++ Не ! Это его однофамилец! Вы мне привели не того американца индуского происхождения! это - ТЕЗКА! а нука бегом этого чувака назад, и приведите мне ТОГО. Жыво! Зная характер ЯмаРажды, Ямадуты смылись с этим Индусом со скоростью кирпича высратого малолеткой от такой истории. Ведут они его короче назад, снизу-вверх. Через Океан соплей-гноя-испражнений, месячных-выделений-облома-поебатся-отрубленых-хуев-клиторов, через знаменитую Планету где вечно кипит битум и нет ни капли дождей (ага, православные, как вас индусы подловили с вашим разделом ада как Котел?), потом прочий демонический бред, крики, стоны, вопли, вылетают через канализацию через самую глубокую скважину в Земле (было дело, правда?), и доставляют в США в его кровать. Индус вопит диким криком по американскому обычаю - вы не имеете права, я буду жаловаться, позвоните в 911! (ассимиляция знаете ли она такая) И тут один из Ямадутов не выдерживает его воплей и грит - Слухай, ты думаешь мы тут с тобой шутки шутим И херак ему топориком повыше коленушка. Индус как завопит - Йооооооооёёёёёё!!!!!!!! Благо не сейчас за сквернословие отвечать - Йёёёёоооооо!!!!!!!!!!! Ямадуты ему ногу в руку дают, и грят: - Положим назад в тело, до тех пор как не проснулся, ногу прилепи так как была, и если пошевелишься - не срастется. Будешь держать до Первых петухов (привет Гоголь!) то проблем не будет. Ну тот и притих. Карочь кинули его назад в его же тело, дохло развалившееся на наглой буржуйской кроватке, дали в руки его обрезаную ногу, сказали что то вроде "мы не прощаемся!" и исчезли с концами. И жестом показали двумя пальцами со своих глаз в его сторону. Мол хуле ерепенишься, записываем! ты не в ФСБ, за репост садить не будем - сразу в АД! Ногу чувак Индус лепил себе как мог - ничего не чувствовал, крови небыло, как будто в компьютерной игре он боролся с внутреней оболочкой, когда игра требовала четкое сочетание с внешней. Индус просто уже понимал что тут игра с тонким телом и грубым несет серьезные последствия. Карочь, старался как мог. Вроде смог. прилепил ногу. Утром проснулся как на криписайтах "ф халоднам патю". Но в каком он там проснулся, а я хызы. Попытался встать, а хуйсь! Нога не шевелится! Конечно страшно смотреть на нее после ВСЕГО ЧТО УВИДЕЛ! но все таки решился. Отдернул бывший коммунист и нынешний буржуин одеяло, и выдохнул - фух, на месте. нога то эта. Но встать на нее не мог. Родня вызвала скорую. Или как там по ихнему? Когда ногу просветили рентгеном, оказалось что нога отелена была еще лет 15-20 назад с хирургической точностью, но просто срослась на буквально мулиметр не точно по оси координат. почему решили что лет 15-20 назад? А просто сращивание мускулатуры и тканей именно такого типа. Просто кость широкая (зачеркнуто) не правилно до доли миллиметра стала... а иначе все было все ок Хуже всего было с родней: они то вчера батьку видели бегающим, прыгающим, а тут хуяк.... и 15-20 лет сращиваний и реабилитации!!!! Уверовал тот Индус в свою религию предков, не уверовал, то английскими (зачеркнуто) учеными неизвестно. Но то что скупил все кхантималы на свеом загнивающем Нью Джёрси, и раздал всей родне и знакомым - факт! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Demins and Debbils Category:English Class Failure Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION?